


Through The Fire I Could See His Smile.

by DualityXS



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul root a
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Captured, Cochlea, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Eating Disorders, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hide as been arrested, Hide secretly fancied kaneki, Hospitals, Injury, Kagune, Kakuja, Kaneki has been captured, Kaneki is hungry, Kaneki misses hide, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Missions, News Media, Nightmares, Pain, RC suppressant, Rain, References to selfharm, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Showers, Slow Build, Tokyo ghoul root a - Freeform, ill kagune, insane! kaneki, more chapters?, serious pain, uncontrollable kagune, very hungry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about Kaneki finding Hide during an Aogiri mission and so forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Corner Of Your Eye

It was like I was lying down, staring up at the night sky, watching streams of stars that whirled in the cosmic abyss. I could feel a warmth beside me too and in the corner of my eye I could see a strand of bleached hair, a bright jacket, a smile and wide brown eyes. Something was stopping me from turning my head, as if I was strapped to the ground, to see the person beside me. Oh how I wish I could see his smile just one more time. I reached a hand out, blades of grass tickling my palm as I dragged it towards the warm presence.  
I felt nothing. He wasn’t there.

  
\----

  
A sharp pain began to rush its way through my body, like a tidal wave of electricity attacking every neuron and synapse it could reach. I convulsed, curling into a ball, my skin felt like it was peeling away from me and my stomach was on the verge of evacuating itself out of my body. The sudden discomfort became dazzlingly hot, my vision went dark and I lost sight of the stars above me. The calming presence of my friend went cold and dull, like a dead body on the verge of rigor mortis. Another shot of agony brought me back from the thoughts of my friend and this time I saw the stars again, reaching into my darkened sight and blazing over my retinas before spasaming down my spine in a sudden crash of burning heat. A moan escaped my lips, that of torture and pleasure in a sadistic, distant way, followed by a painful groan.

  
“Hide, n..no”

  
_I could see his smile. I could see his positivity. I could see his care for me._

  
I tried to reach towards the smile, my hand grasping at the blackness, finding nothing but cold air. The pain hit me for a third time, destroying all my thoughts completely, making me into something artificial, messed up, broken. I couldn’t form anything coherent, just gasps and grunts escaped my lips as the ambush continued. It was spiralling on my lower back. The skin felt hot, singed, blistered and cracked under my sensitive fingers. I could feel my kagune rupturing out from the skin of my lower back and then sliding back in and disappearing, only to push out again with force. It was following the waves of agony coursing my nervous system. Maybe the pain was my kagune? My brain couldn’t think about anything other than the hot, searing tidal waves hitting me. With one last blistering shot of pain my eyes cracked open, my kakugan blaring, as hot and red as how my body felt. My kagune was fully out, writhing out from my lower back and curling into coils before uncoiling and stretching out.

  
“It was a dream” I sighed, my voice almost a whisper. The vision of Hide was still there… if only I could see him, just for five minutes.

  
I took a few deep breaths, finding my reality and calming myself. I swallowed, my throat dry and sore from screaming. I had my vision back, but my eyes ached terribly. I grunted, standing up from my chair at the Aogiri hideout. It was an abandoned parking lot that smelt of burnt wood and piss, but I got used to it as it was my temporary home. Looking around momentarily, I noticed it was dusk outside and my breath condensed into ghosts, highlighted by the setting sun. Snow was falling softly and I watched for a while, calming even more. I began to walk back to my chair, but I felt something heavy behind me, dragging against the ground. It was my kagune and it was refusing to disappear. It lay flaccid against the floor, a deep, dark, red colour, only pulsing slightly. I reached down to grab one of the claws, it was cold and crusty in my palm. I studied it more while trying to flex the appendage. No avail… it seemed like my kagune was ill…  
I grunted in annoyance, dropping the claw and letting smack onto the ground, causing it to twitch slightly. My hands found my face and I cupped my cheeks, closing my eyes.

_My thoughts found their way back to Hide and his smile._

_I too found myself smiling into my palms._


	2. The bitter cold (and the relentless snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato comes to tell Kaneki that there is mission soon.   
> Only Tatara and Eto know what the mission is.  
> Also we see a familiar face.

“Another nightmare huh?” A young, familiar voice echoed through the bitter room. I dropped my hands to my sides, my face neutral, grey eyes watching.

“Like always, Ayato” I responded, turning away from him causing my kagune to twist around. I looked back outside and I could feel the boys stare smouldering into my back, probably looking at my kagune. The sun was only just being swallowed up by the opposite building, but it’s rays of light were still flickering over it. The sky was a deep pink, with grey snow-clouds brushed against it that sprinkled a light coat of snow over the surrounding area.

“We are going on a mission, so get ready, we leave in 20 minutes” Ayato spoke up sternly, his voice an octave deeper. Possibly trying to sound more domineering (which wasn’t working). “And also, why is your kagune out?” His voice went back to it’s usual tone.

“Okay” I sighed, looking over my shoulder at the skinny male. He was wearing his usual attire of a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, knee high leather boots and a purple scarf that was almost the same hue as his hair. Ayato’s appearance was so similar to Touka’s it made my heart hurt, so I turned my head back. “My kagune is out because it is” I responded dumb, hoping to get rid of him. I couldn’t bear to look at him any longer.

“Please leave, Ayato” I said after a moment of silence. He left, but I could feel the singe of his stare still remaining. I reached for my mask, rolling the leather in my fingers for a while, staring down at it, my thoughts floating back to the time it was made and Uta, before securing it to my head in quick succession.

\----

Outside it was so much more bone chilling, especially with the frigid wind cutting into me every five seconds. By now the sun was nothing but a pale blue hue on the horizon as we walked to our next mission. The snow was also a lot heavier and was settling fast, each flake that landed on my skin cooled me even more and it was the extreme opposite of what I was earlier. My kagune was beginning to become compliant as well, it was formed into small curls behind me, just high enough so that the 4 claws weren’t on the frozen ground. Eto told me it was to do with severe depression…

“Ones kagune can become inactive from extreme sadness or the loss of someone close” Her voice, soft and eerie but calming at the same time. All I could think about was Hide. It felt like there was a hurricane inside me when I thought of his smile. I hope he can be my sunshine again.

The walking took us a lot longer than expected due to the snowfall and all this time I hadn’t been told what the mission was even about. Only Tatara and Eto knew, which got me slightly annoyed. However, I have to live up to expectations and understand the rules so I kept my mouth shut and carried on with an overly grumpy Ayato who kept complaining about snow in his boots.

In the distance a recognisable building came into view. It was the CCG headquarters of this ward.

A numbing sensation flowed through my body and I suddenly knew what our mission was.

\----

Ayato, Tatara, Eto and I, followed by around 100 Aogiri grunts, stalked up towards the tall building. It was awash with lights and bustling with activity despite being late. On the signal Tatara gave 50 grunts launched themselves at the main entrance, beginning their assault. The remaining grunts began to climb the building, presumably starting from the top and making their way down. In a matter of minutes the CCG’s alarm was on and blaring. Investigators were seen with their quinques out and fighting, their yells and screams entered my ears.

“Kaneki, you and Ayato are going in from the top. Me and Eto are starting from the bottom. We need to find all the documents relating to Aogiri and we must destroy them” Tataras voice was muffled by his mask but his instructions were clear. Destroy everything Aogiri related.

And in that second Ayato and I were off.

“Race you to the top, Eyepatch!” Ayato yelled before taking off at full speed, his kagune out like a ruffle of feathers. I was unfortunately left behind, but I managed to keep the boy in sight. My kagune felt like a weight behind me, it was stiff, cold and it hurt. All I could do was flex it slightly, there was no way I could defend myself if I come across an investigator. I felt my anxiety build up within me, I could die today. Then Hide, Touka, Hinami and the others at Anteiku would die, I can’t let that happen! My kagune pulsed at my sudden anger. It unfurled and stretched, cracking chunks off as new pieces formed with a higher flexibility. It was getting better. Half way up the building I managed to get 2 claws working again, albeit they weren’t the strongest, but at least I had some form of defence now. Ayato was already at the top, I could hear his grunts as he fought off agents.

“You’re too slow Eyepatch!” He laughed manically, slicing into a young female agent. I shrugged it off, throwing myself into the battle, punching and kicking and only using my working kagune to block attacks.

“You’re going to get tired soon if you carry on being a cocky bastard” I growled loudly with loads of venom. He knew I was correct about Ukakus being the fastest yet having the least stamina so he became quiet and only our grunts from fighting could be heard. Soon we infiltrated the top floor, all agents were currently dead and none were appearing so we assumed they were busy with fighting down below. Ayato began to search rooms and offices for paperwork regarding Aogiri and we both knew this was going to take a while.

Upon hitting the second from top floor all I could hear was the alarm pulsating in my ears, the soft rumble of fighting could be heard downstairs and I desperately felt the urge to join. But I couldn’t, I must look for paperwork… I stalked down a hallway, the lights flickering and blood splattered on the walls. I entered the first room, it was empty. That meant no interruptions for me check all these documents. Well, at least I thought it was empty, until I heard a soft whimpering in the corner.

“Seriously?” I groaned, leaning over to the sound of the whines, my kagune claw poised to strike.

He was young, crouched down, head between his knees, hands on his head, blond hair. I studied him for a while. Maybe for too long because he stopped whimpering and looked up at me.

Brown eyes caught my single grey one.

“H…Hide?” My voice was less than whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is longer, but not very good.  
> I need more practice.


	3. The sound of the alarm (and the scratching of the centipede)

It felt like I was thrown into a vortex of my own strangled thoughts, in which I could not fathom a single coherent saying. The nexus of images and speech seemed to speed up inside my head and I felt dizzy, as if someone was breaking the connections. It followed with a sudden stop, throwing my thoughts into an ear splitting silence. All I could see what the light at the end of the tunnel and there he was.

\----

It had been a long day for the two of us and we were both terribly exhausted. The sun was beginning to lower into a bath of goldens and reds as we both trudged home. We were walking side by side, our shoulders brushing, and his laughter loud in my ears as he talked about some girl trying to hit on him in one of his classes.  I, myself, of course laughed and joked along with him.

_But something wasn’t right._

I could hear the chirping of his laughter but I couldn’t sense the warmth inside him.

“You’re a monster” A low whisper entered my ear canals. It was cold and dank and made me shudder in misery. I felt exposed, dangerous. I didn’t mean for this to happen to me. I stopped walking when I felt the presence of him disappear and I was left alone with the sun dying in the sky and me dying on the ground. I felt tears begin to prick at the corners of my eyes and the scent of spider lilies entered my nostrils.

“He doesn’t care about you” A louder voice rung. It was feminine, with a sadistic curl added onto the end of her words. It was Rize and she had replaced the cold prescience with a blisteringly hot one. I felt a hand caress my cheek, a thumb delicately stroked over my lips and her breath tickled my ear. Another hand was snaking its way around my waist and it embraced me as her lavender hair seemed to drip over my shoulder and sweep over my pallid skin. My eyes only had a split second to adjust when a dreadful darkness panned into my vision. I felt cool air streak over my body, and her hands began their circling motions – as if to comfort me.

“You are so weak in this state” She laughed and I suddenly felt very naked. I was. “Hide was never your friend” The voice made me want to vomit and I could barely form words to defend my friend or even me.

\----

The alarm was resounding off the walls in waves of loud and quiet. It pounded into my head and mumbled my intentions. The boy below me was staring in fright, unblinking, not breathing. I could see he was shaking and his hands were gripping into his hair. I wondered if this was what I looked like when Rize attacked me. Sadistically it pleasured me to see that contorted face of his.

“H…how do y..you know my name?” A quiet voice came from him and he swallowed hard. “Do.. you know me?” He sounded tense, wincing when my kagune flexed before him, as if wanting to the get the job over and done with and my kakugan activated.

“Hide” I said, as if it was the only thing I knew. “Hide, Hide, Hide” I let free a sob and I felt tears wetting the inside of my mask. I reached a hand up to untie the latch at the back of my head and I let the wet leather slump to the ground. My cheeks were red and my human eye was puffy and bloodshot.

His face, oh, his face was that of pure and utter shock.

“Kaneki?” He whispered gently, watching me, his eyes on my kakugan, glancing at my kagune every so often. I crumpled to the ground, my hands gripping at my scalp, pulling my hair. Not him, not now, please. I was so hungry, so starved.

“I… i don’t want to eat…” I whimpered manically, a clump of hair giving way from my scalp. The scent of blood and spider-lillies strong in my nose, the alarm was ripping at my ear drums and Hide’s heartbeat was pounding inside me. “Flesh, flesh, meat, blood, bones, guts, flesh” I chanted, rocking back and forth, willing myself not to attack Hide. I felt a hard crust forming on my face, it was warm and moved like a liquid. It was my kakuja.

“Pliers… my fingers, toes, blood everywhere” I felt myself beginning to go. I could sense the centipede kakuja forcing its way out of my back. “1000…. Minus… 7?”

“WHAT IS IT?” I screamed at him, my head snapping up to look at Hide, tilting like a feral animal. I cracked my index finger, my kakuja eyes glowing.

“Kaneki?” Hide’s voice was so calm and so distant. “Kaneki, it’s okay, I accept you!” He yelled at the writhing mess that was me.

I froze.

My kakuja felt like a blizzard against my skin.

He understood.

“Hide” I whispered as the crust peeled away, revealing my face again, my kakugan not activated anymore. Hide was closer to me, I could feel his breath on my cheek, his arms around me, embracing me tightly. My kagune dissipated into a cloud of RC cells before disappearing completely.

“I’m here for you Kaneki”

He loosened his grip on me and his warm breath danced from my cheek to my lips. I felt him press them to me softly, testing the waters. I pressed back with force, pushing Hide up against the wall behind him. It was a storm of tongues and teeth and saliva. Our hands groping each other.

“I’ve missed you so much you idiot” Hide laughed as I attacked his neck with kisses and bites. “And I’ve wanted this so badly” He moaned as my fingers caressed his skin. I groaned in response, sucking a little harder on the spot just below his jawline and he gasped. I placed a knee between his legs, pressing slightly on his crotch, earning a sharp grunt.

“Ka..Kaneki, you do know the CCG is under attack?” Hide moaned and the blaring alarms flooded back to my ears and realisation hit me like a lorry. Oh shit. I have to get Hide out of here, otherwise he’s going to be targeted by the other Aogiri members. I stopped my kisses and looked him in the eyes.

“We need to leave, I need to save you” I said sternly, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up. It was evident I had aroused him from the flushed cheeks and overly noticeable tightness in his jeans. “I will explain everything, can we go to your place?” Hide looked at me through half lidded eyes, a hand reached down to re-adjust himself.

“Yes” He agreed and I began to lead him out of the room, completely forgetting my mission objective. We ran down the hallways, up the stairwell and back towards the roof. With the clunk of a cold steel door we were on top of the CCG, where I first made my infiltration.

The sky was an inky blue colour, almost black with dozens of stars pin-pricking in a thousand patterns and constellations. The city of Tokyo danced around us in a flurry of lights and cars and a faint covering of snow was painted over the high buildings. Sadly, however, the snow clouds were long gone, I hated snow anyways. A soft breeze bit into our skin and Hide began to shiver again.

“I’m going to have to carry you down, there is no other way, unless we go through the building and out the main entrance… but the attack is still going on…” I breathed. The rumbled sound of fighting below reverberated through the building and up to the roof where we felt it in our feet. I felt a pang of guilt from not knowing Hide was here the entire time. What if Ayato or Eto had found him? What if some cruel Aogiri grunt sliced him to bits…? He wouldn’t be here anymore, I wouldn’t see his smile ever again.

“Eyepatch?...What the hell are you doing?” The young teenager’s voice called from the steel door. Ayato was stood there, kakugan activated and his ukaku out and fiery. He glanced at my hand in Hide’s and then back to me. He gritted his teeth, stepping forward, the ukaku kagune rising above him like an eagles wings being spread.

“What the actual fuck are you doing?” He growled, glancing at Hide. His ukaku crystalising and poising to strike and the human next to me. I shoved Hide behind me, feeling his hand slip from mine and the cold replacing the embrace. My rinkaku ruptured out of my back, slithering into a defensive position. My centipede kagune also split out and formed the offence, circling in front of me like a 2 headed dragon.

“Ayato, just let us leave, you won’t ever have to deal with me again” I spoke out, my cheeks chilled by the breeze. I wish I had my mask back on... I must have left it in Hide’s office. Ayato took another few steps closer, his ukaku still high and ready. The breeze caught his ruffled hair and tangled it slightly, revealing both activated eyes that were full of confusion and anger.

“You signed a contract” Ayato countered and I mentally hit myself for forgetting. Aogiri makes its members sign contracts to ensure that if you betray or run away you will be hunted and killed. Well shit. I gulped, feeling Hide behind me somehow reassured me and one of my kagune claws snaked its way around Hide, protecting him. My kagune was so much better from earlier – it was finally working and no longer a nuisance. An idea entered my dark, bitter thoughts, but I was sure Hide wouldn’t like it. Either way I was going to proceed with it. After all I wanted to desperately save Hide… and finish off what we started.

It all happened in one swift motion. My rinkaku whipped Hide into the sky, knocking him over the edge of the building. Ayato launched his crystalised ukaku bullets at me and the human free-falling. I caught the brunt of the bullets and luckily Hide missed them. My centipede sliced through the air, catching Ayato in the legs, knocking him over into a ghoulish heap.

_That was my moment._

I could hear the scream of Hide as he fell rapidly to the Earth below. This was it. I had to catch him. I jumped from the CCG building, my kagune guiding me towards the human. I completely forgot about Ayato. All I cared about now was saving Hide from the danger I just put him in. I gradually got closer to the male, my centipede reaching out to him, pulling him close to my body. He was limp, must’ve passed out from the shock. My 4 rinkaku claws spread out like wings, flattening themselves, slowing our fall before landing in the carpark below, my claws breaking the fall and snapping as it happened.

We both lay there in a heap. I was breathing hard and Hide barely did so. He still had a heartbeat luckily. I got up, pulling Hide onto my back as my kagune dissipated and my eye deactivated. I begin to trudge back to the city where Hide’s apartment was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a bit better.  
> I also have an idea of where this story is headed.  
> It's also my birthday today xD


	4. I need to tell you everything.

The snow had begun to fall softly again and each flake caressed my hot skin. My breathing was quick from the events that just occurred but I was slowly calming down. The male I was carrying delicately on my back was still out like a light – matching the darkness of the night-time world around me. The sky was same inky bluish black from earlier and the moon glowed from behind a thin snow cloud. The streets around me were desolate and bitter, only the street-lamps illuminated each falling flake in a soft orange glow. The quiet sound of rumbling traffic could be heard in the distance and the tall CCG building was stood like a shadow of sorrow from where I had walked. The fight had stopped now and all that was left was a dark husk of a building billowing smoke. The thought of Aogiri flooded my thoughts. They are going to be after me now, and I still hadn’t formed a plan.

Halfway to Hide’s apartment the male began to stir on my back. He was mumbling incoherent words into my ear and humming in pleasure before he woke with a start, flinging himself off of me. There was fear in his eyes, but then he noticed he wasn’t falling anymore and that his feet were planted firmly on the cold, hard ground.

“It’s safe for now… sorry… for throwing you off the building” I admitted, looking down momentarily. Hide was patting his clothes down and smiling like an idiot again. Did he realise he could have died? Because of me?

“Oh it’s fine, don’t you worry Kaneki” He smiled and launched himself into me, arms wrapping around me again in a tight embrace. This time the alarm wasn’t blaring into our ears.

“Come on, we gotta get to your place, I need to talk to you” I muffled into the hug, doing my best to free myself from the cage of arms. Hide let go finally and we walked side by side to his place. The snow was settling on our heads like crowns of flowers.

\--

“I just have to tidy realllllly quick” He murmured as he shuffled into his apartment, not letting me come in just yet. I sighed, shaking my head at his actions.

“I don’t care how messy it is, Hide. I’m used to your boxers on the floor….” I pushed my way into the room and it wasn’t just boxers on the floor this time. There were hundreds of sheets of paper scattered about the place. There were folders stacked high in the corners and a massive pin board was centred on the main wall. Upon it were lots of articles and case files as well as a picture of me back when I hadn’t changed so dramatically. Next to the image was an article about a ghoul known as Eyepatch.

“I take it you knew it was me then..” I muttered as Hide came out from his bedroom, his eyes wide. I guess he really didn’t want me to see all the work he did to try and find me.

“Yeah…” He spoke. He was clutching a huge pile of papers. I reach over to take one. They were pictures of me with a missing caption above the image. Hide must have made around 500 copies. Most of them were torn at the edges, suggesting he had ripped them down from around Tokyo. He probably had given up on searching for me.

“I never stopped trying to find you” He said suddenly as if he had just read my mind. “I was worried that if you were part of Aogiri you would have seen the posters and the CCG might have seen them too. I didn’t want you getting caught and killed”

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. He really did care.

“Anyways, now that you’ve seen all this, help me get rid of it” He beamed, showing the pile of missing posters into my hands. I looked so happy and young. What happened to me?

“Good thing too” I stated “Aogiri is looking for all the files to do with them. It was our mission when I found you. We need to burn them otherwise Aogiri will search the CCG files and find you and come for you” Hide pulled a face, still keeping his calm demeanour. His eyelids were heavy and dark circles lines them. He hadn’t been sleeping. I had only just noticed and a pang of guilt hit me like a slap – why did I leave him for so long? He looked frail too, his cheeks sunken, skinny wrists. He hadn’t been eating either I assumed. I stepped over towards him, the distance between us felt like sandpaper. My foot caught some glass bottles, a resounding clunk rung into my ears and I looked down. He had been drinking too.

“Hide…” My mouth opened but no other words came out.

“Don’t worry…” He whispered “Let’s get rid of this work”

\--

Only god knows how much paper work that boy had scattered throughout his apartment. Either way, bit by bit we managed to clear it all out into large bags ready for the incinerator. Hide’s breath was hard from the work and he had to sit down to regain his composure. I sat down next to him, his head rested on my shoulder.

“So what were you going to tell me?” His voice was breathless, soft.

“Everything” I whispered back as his hand found mine and we interlocked out fingers.

I told him what happened with Rize, the date that didn’t work out. I told him about her organs being transplanted into me. How I became a half ghoul. I activated my kakugan and showed him I only had one eye, unlike other ghouls whose both eyes activated. I told him about being captured by Yamori and my throat went tight. I wasn’t ready to talk about what happened with Yamori. Hide understood and didn’t pressure me to tell him, his free hand ran circles on my back in an act of reassurance. It stopped the horrific images entering my mind again. I told him about joining Aogiri to protect everyone and to become stronger – although it didn’t really work out…

“So… do you eat people now?” Hide questioned, his head angled up to look me into the eyes.

“No” I answered. The twisting pain of hunger was a tornado on my insides. “I refuse, I only eat other ghouls…”

“That’s dangerous you know” Hide insisted “Eating other ghouls – cannibalising - can lead to madness” His eyes were wide looking into my own and oh wow, those perfect orbs of brown had never looked so young and fragile. I leant in, pressing my lips to his forehead softly. He mewled quietly and then lifted his chin – his lips on mine.

It was soft, warm. I felt at home. I felt safe with Hide.

“I have something to tell you too” He interrupted the kiss.

“I’ve liked you for a while now” He confessed.

“At first I thought it was weird having feelings for you, but I really did care about you… and when you disappeared I seriously felt heartbroken. I never thought I could miss you so much”

A warm wetness dripped onto my neck. Hide was crying.

“I’m so sorry Hide…”

I stood up, my hand still in His and I pulled him up too. We wandered his halls to his bedroom where we both lay together. Our hands still linked in a warm embrace. I placed a soft kiss onto his cheek and we both drifted into a restless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidekane fluff ew  
> this is kinda a filler...


	5. Let the coffee burn your lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 3rd POV

\---CCG Temporary Base of Operations---

The Day After The Attack.

After the much predicted attack on the CCG by the terrifyingly strong Ghoul Organisation Aogiri, the CCG had now relocated to a temporary area consisting of a compound of tents, storage containers and an array of vehicles. It was set inside a temperate forest clearing, however many of the bare trees had to be torn down for this base to have been created. Many of the Ghoul Investigators had been stationed at other wards and all that were left where an odd amount of people, typically the ones dubbed as Special Classes, First Classes and certain ranks that have been asked to stay.

Associate Special Class Suzuya Juuzou was minding his own business as he laid, on his back, staring up at the merciless world. The sky was a pale blue, brushed by soft pale clouds that were the beginnings of the thicker and blacker storm clouds that were due to cascade in tonight. His fingers dug into the Earth around him, picking through the leaf litter and feeling the slime of the moist dirt under his finger nails. His deft index finger and thumb caught something moving and he pulled his arm out from the rot. A worm. He studied it carefully, rolling the wriggling pink thing between his finger and thumb. A look of admiration on Juuzou’s eyes as he giggled to himself, laughing softly.

Meanwhile Amon Koutarou and Akira Mado were discussing something important inside one of the camouflaged tents. Both dressed in appropriate attire they stood around a small desk, a pile of paper work was spread out on it and Akira jabbed her fingers at one of the sheets. Special Class Shinohara sat away from the two, sipping a steaming cup of coffee while watching them.

“These are the last files we have relating to Aogiri” Akira said, gesturing over the very few pieces of paper. “This information hasn’t been revealed to Marude or Arima as of yet” Her voice was strong and projecting. Amon nodded silently and continued to let her speak.

“We do have some good news for you though Amon” She smiled, blinking at him before turning towards a small safe with a lock on. She bent down, unlocking it and pulling out an evidence bag which she then gave to Amon.

“This was found at the CCG building, I believe you would know of it” She stood back, leaning on the small counter next to Shinohara. He was wondering where Juuzou had gone off too.

Amon picked open the seal of plastic bag and reached inside. His fingers met cold leather and he pulled it out slowly. It was a jet black leather mask with a stitched eye-patch across the right eye. The mouth piece was made to look like a permanent grin and a zip split the upper and lower rows of stark white teeth. Amon had seen this grotesque thing before.

It belonged to the ghoul Eyepatch.

“I also dug around in some of the files we hadn’t lost and we still have the ones about Eyepatch. It’s as if Aogiri left them on purpose?” Akira pondered, picking up some case files entitled TOP SECRET. “And we simply came across the mask lying on the floor of Mr Nagachikas room, who, coincidentally has gone missing?” She said dumbfounded. “I think we need to find Mr. Nagachika, he may have answers for us – lets send out Shinohara and Juuzou to go check his apartment out.”

Amon stood rolling the leather between his fingers, it was stiff from not being worn and frayed in some corners. He flashed back to all his memories relating to this mask. The time he first saw Eyepatch in the 20th ward – he was with Kureo Mado, whom he respected to a high degree. That was the night Amon lost Mado. That was also the night Eyepatch cried tears of desperation from not wanting to be a murderer. Amon was lost in thought when Akira smacked him across the chest.

“Amon for goodness sake, we are wasting valuable time here!”

\---The Nagachika Homestead---

The delicate aroma of coffee circulated the quiet apartment, seeping into the curtains and staining the lungs of those breathing it in. Warm morning sunlight filtered into the main bedroom through slitted blinds. It caught the flying dust in its golden rays as well as shining over Hide’s golden hair and contouring his face with light and shadows. His breathing was slow as he dreamed idily and contently. All the while Kaneki made coffee in the kitchen. The male was leant against the counter dressed in some of Hide’s clothes – the bright colours were the complete opposite of the boy’s current mood. But as the coffee brewed itself to perfection and slender fingers flipped the pages of an interesting book he felt warm at last. Birds called outside in their own relaxed chorus and a barren tree tapped its branches on the kitchen window. Kaneki’s eyes snapped up from the flowing pages to the smudged glass and he set his book down next to the brew before walking over to the window. Outside was framed by a brilliant pale blue sky, but instead of forest there were other apartment complexes standing high with bustling cars darting down the roads between them. He turned back to the brew, finishing up by pouring himself a nice hot cup of coffee.

Kaneki padded back to the quiet bedroom where Hide lay, sprawled even, on the ruffled bed. He looked so happy and content in his sleep, it was as if it was the first time he ever did get a good night’s rest. Kaneki sat down opposite the bed in Hide’s desk chair, he sipped his coffee slowly while watching the other sleep. He watched at the sunlight rested on his skin, his hair. How it contoured his body and oh wow he looked attractive.

Hide stirred in his sleep, rolling to the side with him arm resting above his eyes. Kaneki watched quietly as the other male slowly roused himself to sit up. With a few rubs of the eyes Hide was looking at Kaneki with ruffled hair and dried drool on the corner of his mouth.

“There’s me thinking you looked beautiful while you slept” Kaneki spoke softly and Hide pulled a face. Kaneki noticed the male was still in his uniform which was now all extremely crumpled and dirty. Hide noticed Kaneki was dressed in his own clothes and he had to fight back a laugh from the sight.

“C’mere” Hide mumbled, patting the bed and Kaneki obliged, setting his coffee down to join the boy. The mattress sunk as Kaneki placed his weight down causing Hide to slide closer to him. Hide’s arms reached around Kaneki’s waist and he hugged him there and then in a warm embrace. Kisses were placed on Kaneki’s next as Hide nuzzled into him. Kaneki looked down the nuzzling male and brought his hand up and onto Hide’s chin, bring the male towards his mouth. Their lips touched timidly, as if self-consciousness stripped away the heat from when they kissed in the CCG building. However, albeit slowly, they managed to kiss harder and more passionately each time round. Before long they were fully making out, their tongues fighting each other and the occasional nip of the teeth here and there. Kaneki still had his hand on Hide’s chin, stopping the blond from moving away. Hide groaned in annoyance but it was replaced with a soft moan that Kaneki used to dive deeper.

“Mmmm…mmm?....Mmmph! I….need… air!” Hide grumbled in the breaks of the kiss. His cheeks were flushed as Kaneki let go of him. His eyes were dilated and he panted softly, gaining back precious oxygen. It was obvious the boy was aroused.

“Not gunna lie…” He panted “… You’re an amazing kisser”.

Kaneki smiled softly at Hide.

“Why thank you..”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another little filler.... shush.  
> Get excited for some action coming up!  
> If you haven't already go follow me on tumblr at: Kan3kl-K3n.tumblr.com
> 
> Duality out.


	6. The smell of home cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has been so late.  
> College and work have got in the way.  
> But anyways the series finale, oh god, so sad...

Maybe it was a warm atmosphere, cradled by the smell of freshly cooked croissants, hindered by the soft pouring of steaming hot water. The bitter smell of coffee filtered into the air, the sweet sprinkles of sugar hitting the tip of your tongue. It was the clinking of mugs, the stacking of antique plates. Maybe there wasn’t a bleak undertone, foreshadowed in black and white. If only the lonely people, sipping their too sweet coffee and teas, knew. If only they knew that this place wasn’t what it was. A coffee shop wearing a mask. A ghoul wearing a mask.

\--

“Do you know what I was thinking of doing today” Hide whispered, his mouth so blisteringly close to the white-haired male. Their hot breath tickled each of their reddened lips and their eyes were locked in a battle. Hide’s cheeks were tinged pink, Kaneki’s a deeper red due to his paler skin tone.

“What’s that” Kaneki whispered back in the same tone that Hide used a slight smile cornering his lips. He reached over for his coffee, noticing his stomach was enveloped in a dull ache. Kaneki winced, placing a hand over the muscled abdomen. Hide noticed Kaneki’s sour expression, cocking his head slightly.

“You’re hungry aren’t you?” Hide dropped the previous subject, stating the obvious. Kaneki froze while taking a sip of his cooled drink. He set his mug down slowly. Bleak eyes watching the bleach blond.

“I’m not” Kaneki averted his grey gaze, his hand subconsciously reaching for his chin. His tone of voice sounded like that of a child who had been told off. It was like the old Kaneki, Hide thought.

“Okay, sure” Hide mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Kaneki, knowing the boy was lying. “Anyways, I was thinking of going to Anteiku!” He chirped and Kaneki visibly winced again. He wasn’t ready to face Touka after leaving her, let alone the rest of Anteiku.

“I’ve been keeping ties with Touka a lot recently” Hide started “She’s thinking off coming to Kami, I met her on the campus, I think she was with Nishiki…” Hide trailed off when he noticed Kaneki distancing himself from Hide.

“What do I smell of BO or something?” Hide stated, looking down at his messy work suit he slept in.

“No… you just smell really… good” Kaneki admitted, looking down as he grabbed his coffee mug and left for the kitchen.

\--

Frail hands found their way onto the edge of the countertop, gripping hard, tendons taut, and knuckles paling as the blood left the surrounding capillaries. Kaneki had his eyes squeezed tightly shut, focusing on breathing in and out, his chest heaving in juddering breaths. There was a bitter taste of blood on his tongue, the smell of home-cooking, delicious. Saliva drooled from the boys mouth and he pulled his pale hand up to wipe it away, letting out a pained whine as his stomach throbbed even harder.

“Kaneki?” Hide called from the bedroom and Kaneki felt his Kakugan activate. His reflection caught in the reflection of the glass cupboard before him. He studied his face momentarily, his damp hand reaching to inspect his red eye. Even after all this time, ever since he was turned into a ghoul, he never really looked at his eye.

“Hide please, don’t come in” Kaneki whispered, biting down on his knuckles. How could he become so infatuated in Hide’s scent? It’s wrong, Hide is his friend, not food. Human meat as well! Kaneki thought, feeling his insides churn, thinking of the delicious crimson blood dancing on his lips, swirling on his taste buds. The softness of the fat, the tenderness of the muscle. Oh god. Kaneki felt himself sinking to the floor, shaking as he tried to fight the voice in his mind. In the corner of his eye he saw the human peak his head through the door, the look of horror on his face.

Kaneki was hunched over, biting down so hard that blood pooled from where his teeth pierced into his hand. His Kagune was rupturing from his back like four writhing serpents. He was moaning softly, in pain? Was Kaneki even still here? That was when Hide remembered what Kaneki told him about his time with Yamori, about the things that man did to him. Hide winced at how pained Kaneki sounded when the memory became more vivid inside his mind.

“Kaneki, it’s okay, calm down” Hide tried to speak to the withering boy on the floor. His voice sharp, but with a tinge of hopelessness. It was obvious Kaneki had succumbed to some form of mental instability, Hide thought.

Kaneki shook, his knees drawn to his chest, memories flashed past his eyes, the pliers, Yamori smiling a wicked smile as he forced the centipede into Kaneki’s ear. That memory caused Kaneki’s free hand to fly up to his left ear, scratching intensely at it, drawing more blood, causing the regeneration fibres to glow the same colour as his Rinkaku. Hide could only watch as Kaneki coursed through his flashbacks, screeching in pain, the kagune hardening and thrashing, catching Hides leg and knocking him over. Blood began to pool on the floor as Kaneki’s nose twitched as he threw his head back, bright crimson kakugan focused onto Hide’s brown, terrified ones.

“It smells like a freshly baked pie” His voice cold. His eyes watching the gash in Hide’s leg drip with crimson. He smacked his lips, edging over to the male, drool dribbling down his chin. A pale hand reach for the male, shaking violently as a thumb drew up to push down onto the reddened index finger.

_Crack._

Hide couldn’t move, his leg throbbed and was loosing feeling. The gash was large, maybe the claw caught and artery as it was pooling blood too quickly. There’s so much blood inside a human, too much.

“If it makes you feel better then take a bite!” Hide yelled, desperate to break Kaneki from his episode. He threw his wounded leg forward, wiggling it slightly, gesturing to it was trembling hands.

“Please” He whispered.

Kaneki withdrew onto himself, curling back, head between his knees. His hand was back in his mouth, biting down with force. His rinkaku dissipated into thin air, like red snowflakes. The churning in Kaneki’s stomach turned violent, promting the boy to throw up right in front of Hide.

“I can’t” He choked, tasting the coffee on his lips mixed with the vomit. “Not you”

“Anyone but you!” Kaneki screamed, kakugan fiery, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hide watched, shaking his head, he knew his friend couldn’t carry on like this. He shunted closer to Kaneki, breaking the invisible wall between them, if Kaneki were to attack him now that would be it, but Hide knew Kaneki’s humanity was still too strong, he trusted Kaneki not to tear his throat out.  With the force of a thousand elephants Hide shoved Kaneki’s gaping mouth towards the wound, refusing to let go until Kaneki had taken a bite.

The pain was blissful, hot. It seared throughout his body as he heard the stricken male swallow with a saddened sob. Hide’s eyes rolled back, a pained sigh leaving his lips as his eyes caught Kaneki’s. The male had blood splattered around his lips, it was smeared down his chin, mixing with tears and drool. Kaneki looked broken, but inside he felt his hunger go, he felt stronger, albeit sickened that he had just eaten part of his friend.

“Better” He whispered, wincing a smile. “Now get me to the fucking hospital you nerd”

Kaneki’s lips curled slightly.

\--

White walls, the smell of bleach, lemons, sad people. Ambulance sirens, screaming, accidents. Waiting rooms, sick people, dying people. Flower baskets, free drinks, pamphlets. Quit smoking signs, rushing doctors, hospital beds. Unknown ceilings, beeping heart monitors, drips.

Kaneki had carried Hide to the hospital, making sure to rid all traces of blood from his body and face, even needing to throw out some of Hide’s clothes because the stains were too ingrained into the fabric. Of course the bleach blond was seen straight away, he was suffering from blood loss, turns out Kaneki had hit an artery after all. The guilt surged within the boy like a thousand cuts and cold wind. He sat in a waiting room, waiting for Hide to be patched up by an unknown doctor. The room smelt of stinking flesh, blood, flowers and god knows what. Kaneki had succumbed to wearing the medical eyepatch again, even after all this time he still couldn’t control that eye of his. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be discovered as a ghoul inside a hospital – and no doubt the CCG were here too ever since the attack Aogiri set upon them.

Memories flooded back. Kaneki was being hunted, so was Hide, it was only a matter of time.

“Hey Kaneki!” The voice was bright, happy, and full of sunshine. Kaneki’s head snapped towards the tone and Hide was hobbling towards him on crutches, his leg bandaged thickly but a smile the size of Africa was set on his face. Kaneki gulped as the guilt seared his flesh again but managed a soft smile as he got up and greeted Hide in a tight hug.

“Sorry” He whispered. Hide dismissed it.

“Comon, let’s go home, I desperately need a shower!”

Kaneki looped his arm around Hide’s waist, helping him home.

\--

The doorbell ringed, in walked customers. The coffee was brewed to perfection by a young girl with striking hair. Another taller male, a face full of fed up expressions wiped down tables, his glasses reflected the sunlight that shone through the window. The TV, mounted high on the wall was set to the News channel.

“BREAKING NEWS – The ghoul organisation Aogiri has attacked the main CCG building in the 20th ward!”

The purple-haired girl arched her head up, eyes watching as the presenter ran through the story about the casualties, only mentioning one missing person. Her eyes widened, face recognising the smiling photo that flashed on screen.

“Hide..” Her voice low.

“What is it Touka” The taller male asked, his voice annoyed as he stopped his table wiping to look up at the screen. The photo was gone.

“It’s nothing” She whispered, continuing to brew again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you spot the Neon Genesis Evangelion reference? heheheh


	7. And the clouds gathered in a dark embrace, spewing their hate over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop.

Hide stumbled out of the shower, a plastic bag wrapped around his bandaged leg. Putting weight onto it caused lightning to shoot up and down his leg, followed by a burning ache. He winced, wiping excess water from his face with a hand towel. Kaneki really did get him good, he thought, a smile pulling at his lips. The male quickly dried himself and he carefully pulled the bin bag from his skinny leg, trying to minimise the pain as much as possible. He threw on some much cleaner and comfortable clothes, such a difference from the shitty suit he was encased in before. A small rumble ravished his empty stomach. He hadn’t eaten in 3 days, again. With a quick glance in a steamy mirror, cheek bones present and sunken eyes looked back, he grabbed his crutches headed out into the freezing apartment.

“Kaneki!” Hide called out “It’s freezing in here! Sunflowers can’t survive in cold!” Hide felt the air tickle his skin into goosebumps and he momentarily thought about his dressing gown. Oh how much he could have died for that right now. Instead Hide focused on hobbling down the corridor to the kitchen. It was very dark too, the boys thoughts swirled in his head, most of the lights were off, albeit a dim lamp in the corner.

“Kaneki!” Hide called again. No answer. Had the white-haired male gone out? He had left while Hide was in the shower. Cold hands found the thermostat along the wall. Whacking it up to the highest setting Hide carried on hobbling down and into the kitchen. No one was here, and he was sure Kaneki wasn’t in his bedroom. Brown eyes found a piece of folded paper next to an empty, but still warm, coffee mug. Hide reached for it, unfolding the torn paper to see familiar handwriting, just the right amount of cleanliness to be visible but still a silly scrawl.

_“Hide,_

_I’ve gone out to go and meet Aogiri._

_I need to settle things, I can’t have you hurt._

_I will try to get home._

_Ken.”_

Hide held the frail paper in his shivering fingers. He swallowed thickly and his head hurt, maybe from the blood loss of earlier or from the missing presence of Kaneki.

“Oh Ken…” Hide breathed, biting his lip. There was no way he could possibly manage to go and find him, what with his leg and all. That’s when a soft knock rasped on his door. Hide bit back a groan of frustration, dropping the note to hobble to the front door. He answered it with still damp hair, and the unwelcoming blast of cold air made his goosebumps feel like they had just ruptured.

“Hide!” A slightly high pitched voice rung out. Followed by a flash of white hair and for a moment Hide thought it was Kaneki. It wasn’t obviously. It was Juuzou.

“H..hey Juuzou?” He spoke softly, shifting his weight onto one of the crutches as Juuzou pulled him into a hug. Behind him a taller man appeared and Hide had to rack his brain to figure out what his name was. This was because Hide was part of Amon Koutarou’s division, not this mans.

“Shinohara” The taller male smiled putting a hand forward for Hide to shake. Hide took it reluctantly, his mind still thinking of Kaneki. “We have been sent to investigate your place, because you went missing on the night of the attack. We couldn’t find your body, so the first port of call was to come here, just in case you had survived. Which I would assume is correct” He chortled and Hide smiled.

“Yeah, nice to meet you Shinohara, I escaped when…” Hide started. Shinohara shushed him and Juuzou let go of his thin frame. “Because you are a member of the CCG we need to give your place a routine check, and also because it was suspicious how you escaped, however we haven’t put any charges on you yet” Another smile came from Shinohara, too many smiles Hide thought. Suddenly thoughts of Kaneki flurried into his mind. The battle suit, strewn on his bedroom floor in the corner. The note stating Aogiri and being signed with Ken. It was like a black hole had ruptured in his gut.

“May we come in?” Shinohara spoke.

“Su..sure” Hides palms were sweating.

\---

It was a lovely day, the wind wasn’t strong, the sun was just right and the temperature was cold enough for Kaneki to feel great. He had always liked winter, preferring darker colours, dimmer rooms, cosy beds and blankets. Those thoughts took him back to the days before he was a Ghoul, before Kanou worked some sadistic magic on him. The days when his Mother was still alive, together in a toasty apartment, a nice storybook between them. Oh how her voice sounded so perfect when it acted out different characters…

Kaneki stopped in front of the hideout, seeming to still be located in an abandoned parking lot. The 11th ward was quite the walk from the 20th, still Kaneki felt well about the walk, breathing in the fresh air, even if he may be sealing his fate shortly.

“What are you doing here? Ready to pay the consequences?” A voice hissed from behind him. Ayato’s.

“No actually, I’m here to slaughter you all, well, apart from you of course, I wouldn’t want Touka to hate me more…” Kaneki spoke, his calm composure was outstanding. Ayato was clad in leather, his purple scarf still draped across his neck, almost matching his hair colour. The younger male coughed out a laugh.

“As if you could take on all of us at one time!” His laugh grew hysterically and his kagune ruptured from his back like a pair of flaming wings ready to take flight. Kaneki released 2 Kagune claws, poised to defend himself, rather than to attack Ayato.

“ **ALL UNITS CHARGE, THE BLACK RABBIT HAS BEEN SPOTTED, WATCH OUT FOR THE UNKNOWN WHITE HAIRED GHOUL!** ” A loud megaphone screeched as a low flying helicopter swooped over the heads of the 2 boys. Ayato took off running into the Aogiri hideout, leaving Kaneki to become surrounded by CCG soldiers. A hand drew up to his face, wishing he had his mask with him. No doubt he would be recognised in an instant.

\--

Juuzou poked around at a shelf filled with dragon and fairy figurines, the dragons were Hides and the Fairies were Kaneki’s, they had got them back when they were about 10 years old. Juuzou plucked a purple and silver fairy from the dusty shelf and he held it in his pale hands, marvelling at the paintwork.

“Um, Juuzou, put that down, it means a lot to me” Hide spoke up, reaching to take the figurine out of small hands. Juuzou pouted, running off to find Shinohara who was snooping the kitchen. Where the note was, still resting on the counter top next to the now cold coffee mug. Hide didn’t have enough time to grab it before Shinohara swept it up in large hands, reading the scrawl ever so quickly.

“Hide, why does this note mention Aogiri?” His voice sounded strong and overpowering eyes bore down into him.

“Um, my friend, being the crazy guy he is wanted to try and go against them! He’s not even skilled enough, let alone part of the CCG...” Hide fumbled over his lie. He hoped the man in front of him would believe the words that spewed like thick oil off his tongue. Juuzou rolled his eyes, sighing heavily.

“Lucky Amon’s division are there right now” Juuzou spoke out, a smile on his face as he picked up Kaneki’s coffee mug to spin it on his finger. Hide watched as the dregs of liquid became too close to the rim, almost on the verge of spilling. Hide bit his lip. The CCG were there at this moment?!

\--

“Have you identified that ghoul yet?” Marude’s voice spoke in a hushed tone over a receiver. The reply came in strangled bouts of speech, unrecognisable. A camera has been planted over the area where Kaneki was surrounded, CCG soldiers had encircled him, quinques poised and ready to strike.

“He’s a one eye” The voice broke through the speaker, clear enough to be heard. It was Amon’s voice, and he was pictured on the camera feed, a few paces in front of Kaneki.

Kaneki stood there, hands over his face, thinking how to get out of this mess. Through a gap in his fingers he saw loads of soldiers running into the abandoned buildings where Aogiri hid. He knew he had little time to formulate plan so he would have to act on his own accord. Run away? No they would most likely follow him and the last thing he wanted was the CCG to follow him back to Hide’s place.. Run into the hideout? He could take down Aogiri at the same time, he thought. At the moment that sounded like the best plan.

“Do you know of this mask?” A voice spoke out behind headgear. There was a CCG member stood a little bit in front of the rest holding up a black leather mask to Kaneki. It was his mask. Kaneki came to a final plan.

There was a small chill when tiny rain drops began to soak the clothes Kaneki had dressed in. Clouds had rolled overhead, grey and dreary. With one swoop of his Kagune around the back of him the majority of the circle were on their backs, knocked off their feet with the power of his claw. Kaneki jumped forward, removing a hand from his face to reveal his Kakugan, the other covering his normal eye. He aimed for the soldier in front of him, his free hand snatching away the mask and his kagune shovied the man backwards.

“Yes” Kaneki breathed, his kagune blocking attacks from the other CCG soldiers. “It’s mine” He took off into the hideout, following the path Ayato had taken.

“Amon here, the ghoul has been identified as Eyepatch”.


	8. The Ghouls are our enemies.

“Live now from the 11th ward! The CCG have begun their assault on the found Aogiri hideout-“

The black flat screen hung precariously on the wall above an empty table. The café was dead quiet, well, apart from the thundering of rain outside. The soft glow from the overhead lights illuminated the uncomfortable place. It caught the shoulders of a lone girl, shadowing her face. Her eyes were attached to the screen, unable to break the trance the flashing screen drugged her with. She bit her lip, her arms circling around herself in a make-shift embrace. A sigh creeped out, only just audible over the pouring rain outside. Every so often a person would dart across the window, clutching a windswept umbrella. The TV cut to a group of soldiers surrounding a lone ghoul and she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes while her nerves seemed to convulse sporadically in a painful crescendo.

“Kaneki” Her voice was soft but her eyes were crystalline.

The girl took off, running to the locker room inside the café to grab her coat and mask. Then she was gone, swallowed up by the storm outside. She was heading to Aogiri.

\--

“Hello, Shinohara here” The tall man spoke into a receiver that was attached to his shoulder. Juuzou was in another room, presumably poking through more of Hide’s stuff. Every so often a small squeal of delight would be heard when the boy found a chocolate bar, or something shiny. Hide tried not to laugh, his face became contorted and Shinohara saw. Oh crap, what if Shinohara took that the wrong way? Hide had to mentally punch himself.

“Yes, Akira here” a woman’s voice spoke in monotone. Hide remembered Akira from his time at the CCG, she was a lovely person deep down, but hard core on the surface. Hide remembered the awe he felt when she was practising with her quinques, even if it wasn’t directly against a real opponent.  Hide had only tried a quinque once, it used to be Akira Mado’s fathers - Kureo Mado. It was called Fueguchi One and it was difficult to control… After that Hide only stuck with basic RC Guns and bullets.

“I am at Hideyoshi’s apartment, and we have discovered a “friend” of his has gone to Aogiri, please be on the lookout and bring him back to the CCG. We can’t have a civilian fighting” Shinohara’s voice was strong, powerful. It made Hide want to stand up straight and salute him.

“Shinohara!” Juuzous voice rung out from the main bedroom. Shinohara ran towards the sound and Hide hobbled, wobbling on his crutches. Hide’s jaw dropped when Juuzou was holding up the tattered leather mess that was Kaneki’s battle-suit. Shinohara immediately recognised it, walking over to inspect the black leather.

“Hide, where did you find this?” Something in his voice had changed, it was like bitter coffee. Hide swallowed and began to talk.

“I found it” He lied. “It was on the floor outside the CCG building after Aogiri attacked!”

Shinohara raised an eyebrow.

“Hideyoshi Nagachika” Shinohara began “You are under arrest on suspicion of being associated with the Ghoul Eyepatch”

\--

Kagune and quinque danced in a never ending battle. Kaneki was lucky to have not be caught yet, he was running at his fastest pace while attempting to put the mask on. The stupid leather straps and buckles quickly being decided as a design flaw in Kaneki’s mind. Then suddenly the man was lurched to the side. A force placed on his chest cracked the ribs that protected his lungs and heart and he felt the ever so warm crimson blood ooze from where his ribs had pierced awkwardly out of his skin. In a millisecond he remembered her was in Hide’s clothing, provided little to no protecting at all. But as he felt the fibres of his regeneration begin to scratch and stitch his skin back he knew he would be okay shortly. Grey eyes shot a look upward, a ghoul, red kakugan flaming like the pits of hell. It was Tatara and he was staring down at Kaneki. 2 sharp rinkaku claws were poised around the back of Tatara’s cloak and in the brief moment of their confrontation CCG members had breached, attacking Tatara with Ukaku spike guns. Tatara fled, leaving Kaneki alone with the CCG once again.

“Use RC suppressants!” A voice called out and Kaneki jumped up, attempting to flee again. “Aim for his eye!” A barrage of darts were shot his way, some being deflected off his skin and landing crumbled on the floor, the RC suppressant oozing out over the solid ground.

“Our main objective is to get the Eyepatch alive!” A feminine voice rung out and Kaneki whipped his head around. It was just enough time for Amon Koutarou to line up a shot, and without any luck for poor Kaneki the needle pierced his red eye in one fluid movement. He hadn’t known Amon had followed him in, but he should’ve guessed…

The RC suppressant began to take effect as Kaneki ripped the needle from his eye, a scream shredding the air around him. He felt his kagune rupture from his back, the skin felt as if it was splitting, his nerves felt like they had been drowned. Slowly his began to lose the feeling in his legs, crumbling to the floor in a solid heap as his Rinkaku flailed above him. Slowly, each claw dissipated into red clouds, carried by the winds far away. He felt his kakugan shut off and his normal eye rolled back as he slowly felt a darkness succumb him.

“Target has been suppressed, prepare the containment van, we are taking him to Cochlea”

\--

She didn’t know how long it would take her to get to the 11th ward but by golly could she run fast. Being an Ukaku Ghoul gave her great speed and agility, even if the downfall is her battling longevity. However as she ran, the rain soaking through her coat and straight to the bone, she never stopped thinking about her friend. She must help him.

\--

“What, no please” Hide said as Shinohara forced cuffs onto his skinny wrists. Shinohara simply gruffed, taking Hide out and back to Shinohara’s car. The rain was so heavy and unrelenting the poor guy was froze as soon as he set foot outside.

“As much as I think of you as a good guy, we can’t have a CCG member siding with a ghoul” Shinohara’s voice sounded pained.

“Hello Shinohara? Akira here” The receiver buzzed.

“Yes hello, what is it?” Shinohara spoke as he sat Hide down in the back of the car. He motioned Juuzou, who was carrying the battle suit and the note to put them in the boot.

“The Eyepatch has been caught” Her voice was still monotone.

Hide couldn’t help but feel tears well up.

\--

“Stupid ghoul scum”

“Ghouls like you deserve to die!”

“Why do you even live?”

It was as if Kaneki was submerged into an ocean of blood. It was warm, unforgiving, and painful. It lapped at his ankles and soaked his hair. He could hear his heartbeat. It was slow, quiet, suppressed. All he wanted to do was leave this limbo and find Hide. He wanted to be in his safe arms, drinking coffee and reading a book. Why did he have to be selfish and try and settle things. If only he hadn’t left today… Was it today? What day is it? Has it been a week? He doesn’t know. All he does know is that there is a quiet laugh surrounding his subconscious. And the feel of soft hands around his waist. And the tickle of hair as she leans over his shoulder to gently kiss the delicate skin.

“Oh Kaneki-Kun” She whispered. “What a mess you have gotten yourself in” Her laugh feels like razor blades. A delicate hand runs down his arm, it slides along his wrist where white scars are formed in intricate lines. They were made when he was human. When he was bullied. Hide helped him stop.

“How pathetic” She hisses, her teeth drawing across the tender skin.

Kaneki can’t speak, it feels like his mouth is filled with glue and his blood is formed of lighter fluid. Ready to ignite at any moment.

“KANEKI!”

The ocean is getting colder but strangely Kaneki feels like home. He can smell books, flowers, coffee. He can see his mother’s face and Hide’s face. Oh how happy he feels right now.

“KANEKI!”

He felt itchy, why did he feel itchy?

“KANEKI!!”

There it was again. It was as if someone was trying to make him wear something he didn’t like.

“WAKE UP!”

His eye opened ever so slowly but he was still paralysed. He tried his best to look around and survey his surroundings. He was inside the back of a vehicle, and it was moving in soft rocking motions. Slowly he felt his arms and legs begin to work and he propped himself up. Cold metal clinked together as he discovered he was bound in chains and cuffs. They were around his wrists, ankles and one large one was around his neck. He poked his fingers underneath the collar, feeling the rough metal against his soft skin. To the back of his neck was a tube, it was placed through the collar and inserted into his neck. A red fluid was steadily being pumped into the insertion. It must be RC suppressant.

“Kaneki?” The voice sounded again. So it wasn’t just in his limbo. He looked around, panelling lined every wall apart from a single barred window. And there she was with tears on her face and he kakugan flaring.

“T…Touka?” Kaneki couldn’t look away from her face.

“I’m going to get you out” She said, her voice slightly muffled from the sound of the engine. From behind her, Kaneki could see the darkening sky, infact it was already dark and streetlights had fooled him into thinking it was barely even dusk.

“How long have I been out?” The man said, lifting a chained hand up to wipe his face of grog.

“About 2 hours, they are taking you to Cochlea” She spoke back. “I saw you on the news at Anteiku, I had to come and help you, I’m sorry for what I said that night on the bridge…”

“Don’t worry Touka” Kaneki smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad of Touken, but its a bromance.


End file.
